The Missing Link
by FireHeart19
Summary: Beastboy gets fired by Robin, and a few years later devises a plan. Alternate way of BB getting his powers so no reviews bout it please. BBxRae


A/N: this story is from Beastboy's Point of View (POV).

I woke up and yawned. I knew why I was so tired, it was because for the fifth night in a row I had been sleeping in my little hut in Africa. Recently Robin had fired me from the Teen Titans when I had become the Beast again. I now hunted as the Beast and cursed Robin every night I was there. Don't get me wrong, I love Africa, but I missed the Tower and the city and the tofu and, well, everything. I had taken it to court and Robin had to buy me a home wherever I wanted and give me at least 200 dollars. All-in-all I think I made my point across that I want Robin to suffer because I made a price and he happened to have to pay me one million dollars, a month. Yeah, he got mad, but he couldn't go against the law.

I looked at my wall and saw the pictures of all my friends. One was of Cy and me putting bunny ears over each other's heads, there was one of me and Robin holding Jinx in handcuffs before she had become a Titan, the other was me and Starfire sitting on the couch, watching a nature documentary. The last one was me and Rae laying on the beach. She was wearing a bikini and I was in swimming trunks. I sighed, knowing this was almost all I had of them besides little mementos I had received before I left.

I opened my closet and found a pair of kaki shorts and a blue tee-shirt. I opened my box of mementos and looked at all of the things. Cyborg's arm blaster, Robin's bowstaff thing, Starfire's armband, and Raven's cloak, folded.

I put on the armband and the cloak, a way of remembering them. I put Cyborg's arm over my computer and then put Robin's staff in a small pocket in the cloak. I had reinforced everything so it would change with me if I did have to change. I grabbed the holoring Cyborg had made me and slipped it on, making me turn white with blonde hair. The only thing that didn't change was my eyes, because green had been their natural color. I walked out and took the small walk to the village next to me. "Hey Garfield!" I heard one of my childhood friends, Jamires, call. He knew I had been green so I had to explain my ring and how it worked. "Oh so _that's_ what that is." Jamires said looking at the grey metal ring.

I headed back home with some fruits and veggies. Yes I still call them veggies, sue me. I made some salad and had a quick lunch. I then went to my laptop and searched for the next flight to Madagascar, where I wanted to go for a week. I found it was the next day so I called up Cyborg on my phone. He picked up before it even rang. "Yo man. How's Africa?" He asked. "It's fine, and tell Dick I need two hundred dollars by tomorrow or I'm suing him for more cash." I had gotten into the habit of calling them all by their real names. "Dude he's going to be broke soon if you keep this up." Cyborg said, though he had the same anger towards Dick as I did. "Laters Vic." I said hanging up. I stood and walked to my couch, turning on the TV. There wasn't anything on so I cranked up my radio and began singing Love Drunk.

I felt great after my little song and dance. I ran to my fridge and grabbed some juice, chugging it. I turned into a cheetah and ran to the local circus to start my new job, which I loved. I was a human petting zoo.

After my first shift(or shape-shift) was over I went to a bench and ate my lunch. I saw a kid walk up, he looked strangely familiar. Then I saw it, the white eyes. "Gizmo?" I asked, sliding my hand over the staff in my cloak. "Yeah chump, it's me. I came with a message." He handed me a paper and walked off, to what looked like a mother, if moms have screws and bolts and take batteries.

I opened it to find it had been typed, most likely to seem neatly written. I began reading in my head.

_BeastBoy, we all miss you here, and we want you to be in the Teen Titans, so we are moving you to Titans West. Please don't be mad you can no longer be in our group but you are too dangerous. ROBIN._

After I read that I looked up and saw Gizmo, so I walked to him and picked him up by his neck. He began to choke and his eyes grew wide, with surprise and reflex of not being able to breathe. I leaned in and growled in his ear, "Take this to Robin and tell him to just hurry up and send me what I need, then leave me alone." I shoved the paper in his hand and tossed him to the ground. He got up and flew away. I smirked, knowing I had gotten my point across, then walked back to my pen.

A few years later I came up with an idea to get me close to my team at least. I knew Starfire wanted a kitten and since the team needed a pet it would be easy enough to keep my holoring and become a house pet. So I turned into a black crow and flew off, toward Jump City.

The next day I turned into a blue cat from old Egypt and walked up to the door, meowing as loud as I could. The door opened and I was scooped up by Starfire herself, taken to the common room, and sat on the coffee table. I meowed shyly, a part of the kitty act, and covered my eyes with my paws. I watched as the team discussed me and then I was lifted by Cyborg and taken into the med bay. They ran some tests and found I was a very healthy kitty, even though my species was endangered. "Oh what shall we name him?" Starfire said, already thinking of Tameranian names. I meowed and stood, showing my collar, which read Garfield. "Well it looks like his name is Garfield." Robin said, scooping me up. I hissed and clawed his face. "OUCH!" Robin yelled, dropping me. I jumped into Raven's arms, and snuggled into her chest. "Ha, I told ya that the new pet wouldn't like ya!" Cyborg said to the now scratched Robin. "Well he seems to like Raven the most so he can sleep with her." Robin said, shooting me a glare. I gave him an even worse glare, baring my teeth and fangs. "Whoa that cat's got a fork tongue." Cyborg said, realizing I had messed up the morph. "I wonder if he has been infected by an unknown disease?" Star said more as a question. As me and Robin played stare-off Cyborg did some tests on me.

To show them I had more than just a tongue I turned into a white pigeon. "Whoa he has powers, not just those fangs." Robin said, now having a bit of fear in his face. I flew up to Rae's shoulders, strangely I seemed to trust her more than the others. I saw Cyborg and Robin talking about me but I couldn't hear very well. Then I felt something rub down the back of my small white body. I turned my head and saw Raven was petting me with a soft smile. I aimed my beak at the door and she understood and walked out. As soon as we were out I pointed to her door and she took me into her room. She set me on one of her statues of the bird she was named after. I turned into a raven and stood exactly like the bird I was standing on. "You're funny, Garfield." Raven said walking to me and petting me again. I loved how her smooth hand felt, gentle and warm. Then a red light flashed and an alarm went off. She sighed and hugged me, softly so she didn't crush me but strong enough for me to know it was sincere. "I'll be back ok Gar?" She let me go and I nodded, though as soon as she looked away I turned into a flee and landed on her cloak, the very same design as the one I was wearing in my human form.

We fled into the city fast to find Slade robbing a bank. I buzzed off of Raven and turned into a spider once I was on the sign close by. Then I remembered a skill I had learned awhile ago and executed a plan.

I turned into Slade and stepped out from the alley, looking from the real Slade to my old team. "Ahem." I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. "What the? _Two _Slades?" Cyborg said, not knowing which to aim for. "There's four of us, two of him. Let's-" But then they noticed me and Slade were in a fist fight. I got tired of the body of the old man so I became Cinderblock, and punched Slade into a wall. I turned into a multicolor raptor and bit Slade's arm, tossing him to Cyborg. The tall half man caught Slade and I became a mouse and crawled up to Raven's shoulder. "So that thing can also become people? Great, we got a new Teen Titan." Cyborg said patting my grey back. I squeaked and spun in little circles on the cloaked shoulder. I absolutely loved the smell they all had, mostly I could smell Rae's, and when they all mixed they made an almost addicting aroma. They still do, but back to the story.

They took me home and I had two slices of pizza, which I shared with Raven, my new best friend. Then she took me to her room and I turned into a white tiger, laying on her bed to be used as a pillow. She giggled and hugged me, then lay her head on me and pulled the blanket over her. I can tell you now that that was when my crush on Raven officially began.

For the next few years I basically became the team changeling again. I guess in a way they all had missed someone who could do what I can. Well except Robin, who still didn't get along with me as well as the others. But anyway enough about him.

One night I was laying on Rae's bed, reading a book as a black cat. I have grown to like reading, even though half her books leave me with nightmares. As I was reading the door opened and Raven came in looking fine. But when her door closed she broke down crying. I knew I may regret it but I still went over to her and wrapped my tiny furry arms around her shoulders. She hugged me back. "I can't believe he just left me like that!" She was crying hard now, and things in her room began to fly around. But through the chaos I continued to hug her, then I turned my vocal cords to a human's and asked in what came out as Star's voice, "What's wrong?" I became Robin, only with no mask, showing my green eyes, and blonde hair. "He left me, I let him have my heart and he just left me Garfield!" She cried into my shoulder. I let out a small growl, but then decided to ask her what was on my mind. "Who, I want his full name, and don't change anything to protect him." I was literally just figuring out that somehow my arms were now around her waist, with hers around my neck. A love embrace, I had seen it enough to know by now. "His name is Jason Robert Logan." At hearing that my eyes became dangerous slits with hatred matching Slade's, she had just mentioned my playboy brother. I let go of her and walked to the door.

As I reached the common room everyone looked up to find me as a human in what resembled a fraternal twin of Robin. I morphed my outfit so I was wearing a skintight green shirt, black pants, and gloves with no fingers. "I'll be back." I said, almost destroying the elevator button. I stepped in and pressed the garage button. When I got down I hopped on a red and yellow bike with an R on it in black. It was the R-Cycle. I sped to where I knew my brother would be, his ex girlfriend's house. Though technically he still did things with her that were far passed the "ex" mark when he was with other women. I felt my ring that was still on my finger. It would make me green if it ever came off so I changed it so it was latched to my heart, where not even my brother could reach. There's an old saying that says: _those with no heart cannot touch another_. I believed that referred to my brother and his girlfriends.

I drove up to the beaten up apartment building my brother would be at and instantly heard the screams of Jason's ex. They were of pleasure, the one thing he was better at then me. I uttered a curse I had read in one of Rae's books and walked up to the counter in the office. He and his girlfriend were always in a new room of the building. "Hey you mind telling me what room Jason Logan is in?" The clerk nodded and gave me the extra key to room 17. Figures, my brother's lucky number.

I have no idea why I didn't use the key, but my foot worked just fine. They didn't seem to hear me in his room, so I grabbed the sword he had on his wall and put it in my belt. I also grabbed the revolver he had in his wall behind a Linkin Park poster and took out the ammunition, tossing it into his fireplace. I then walked to the room I knew they would be in and put my hand on the door. It became Cyborg's sonic cannon and I fired it, turning it back to the arm of the body and form I had made. The door was now laying on the floor as a bunch of toothpicks. I walked over to the shirtless girl, didn't even glance at her exposed body, and tossed her out the doorway. Then I growled at my brother and punched his cheek. "Hey Jason, remember me?" I said in my own voice, which had gotten deeper. "Gar? Wow you've changed. but why are you here?" I didn't answer, just held up a picture of Raven. "Oh no, you're here to hurt me aren't you?" I saw the fear in his eyes and, trust me, I had scared the wit out of him. "I didn't exactly come just to see a half naked girl and hit you." I hissed tossing him into his closet. He grabbed the pole that had fallen and held it, his coco black skin almost hidden in the shadows. I knew we were different, so different that even our DNA didn't match. I literally had tested it. I grabbed his heavy TV and lifted it with one hand, tossing it at him. He was quick to put the wooden pole up, but the large TV went through it and smashed him down. I grabbed my sword and went to the closet.

He got on his knees and began begging, "Please, I'll take her back, I'll give up any other girl, I'll be single forever, please Garfield." I had wanted what he was offering for so long, but the look in his eyes gave me the idea he was just lying. I hated him, now not just because of what Raven was going through, but because he never stopped lying. He had raped and murdered but because of his sneaky life he was never caught, just a suspect. But I knew it was true, he had let me watch when I thought it was cool. Then one day I let one of his girls loose and he threw me in a chemical that turned me into what I am, Beastboy. He had wanted me to be dead, but instead I had made him fear me, made him beg and beg until I let him go. This time, I wasn't letting him fool me. I pressed the silver blade to his neck, pushing it so some blood seeped out, onto the blade or his shirtless torso. "You know I should thank you, you made me into this. You made me Beastboy, made me better than you. But I always was. I will let you go, but you will go to jail. Not because of Rae, this isn't about her. I want you to pay for all those girls and boys you killed." I was saying this through my teeth, which were held together tight enough to break them had they not been so strong. "Don't you get it, I can't be arrested, no one knows me." He said, gaining his nerve again. I reminded him I was in charge by pushing the blade deeper. Then I put it in my belt, blood still dripping, and gripped his neck. I lifted him and threw him out the window, into his car, and tied him to the seat. I had to take him somewhere.

We drove to an old graveyard. I shoved him to a grave with two names, Jason Garfield Logan and Melody Mark Logan. Our parents. "You remember them?" I said, pushing him to his knees in the wet soil. "Yes, mom and dad." He said as if he thought it was a pop quiz. "Do you think they wanted either of us like this?" I said, slamming his face into the stone. "N-N-No." He said a bit dazed from the impact. "Then why did you choose this, huh, Jason?" I was practically yelling now, as I ripped his shirt lifting him, and tossed his face into the dirt. He was crying now, I don't know why. I kicked his gut. "Do me a favor you son of a bitch, if God is so forgiving as to let you into Heaven, say hi to our parents." I kicked his face, making him yell out in pain. I picked him up by his shoulders and tossed him as hard as I could, so far that he hit the side of his car, shattering the passenger side window. I walked to him and slammed his face into the windshield so hard and so many times I can't remember. He was crying for mercy and help. I got him on his knees and opened the door. I put his head in the right place and threw the door shut, smashing his head. He was bleeding and cut in various places. I was covered in his blood, his tainted blood. I pulled him up to his feet and slid him over the roof, making him roll off of it and onto the dirt. I ripped open the trunk cover and tossed it onto him. I pulled out an old .22 and saw how much ammo was in it, two bullets. I had two shots to make him pay. I walked over and saw him crawling to the car door. I grabbed his hair and tossed him back into the soil. I heard an engine in the distance and acted fast.

I aimed the gun and fired, making his gut rip open. Then I aimed it at his head. Before I could pull the trigger it was absorbed in black energy and smashed. I didn't need to look to know the four people looking at me, in shock or hatred. I continued to glare at Jason, who had tears falling from his eyes. I didn't care if they did put me in jail, my brother was finally in his place. I turned finally to see the Titans looking at me with shock, with their own emotions added. Hatred, wonder, sadness, and… love. Raven had shock and love in her eyes. I guessed the love was for my trash bag brother. I stepped up, slamming my shoulder into Robin's and knocking him to the side, and walked back to the grave I had come to show my brother. I kneeled and put my head down. "Mom, dad, I know I don't visit anymore but I always will miss you. I know you're ashamed of me for what I did, but he deserved it." I stood, wiped my tears, and walked over to the T-car. I saw the Teen Titans calling the paramedics and then walking over to me. I was in the car, clothes morphed to clothes that weren't covered in blood, listening to the weather forecast. I heard the doors open and everyone climb in. "Garfield what you did, it's not forgivable." Robin said, a slight sound of I-TOLD-YOU-SO in his voice. I simply chuckled and ran a hand through my hair, smiling. "Is it as unforgivable as murder?" I asked in Robin's voice, looking at Robin, then the other three. "Because Jason was a rapist and a killer. I put him in his place." I watched as the others considered this. "Ok fine, but how do you know these things?" Robin asked, a bit sad he couldn't get rid of me. "He's my brother." I sighed, finally running out of nerve.

The next day I woke up in my room, on the top bunk. I had no idea why I was there and not with Rae, but then I noticed I was in my normal form, though I still had the ring. I rolled off the bed, morphed into a black tee and some camo pants, and walked into the hall. I walked to the common room doors and opened them. The team looked up, at me. I was nothing anymore, just a bad guy with a fake look, or so I thought. "Yo Gar you want some breakfast?" I heard Cyborg ask me. "Is it anything made from animals?" I asked, looking at him in his old _I Make Food, You Make Me Nuts _apron. He had bought it saying it described our friendship, a long time ago. I watched as he shook his head, though I had a feeling a lot of it was. "Fine, I'll take some pancakes." I sat next to Raven. "Good morning Gar." She said, flashing a sweet smile. "A morning of goodness to you friend Garfield." Starfire said from next to me. "Yeah, mornin' Gar." Robin even looked sort of pleasant. "Ok am I missing somethin'?" I asked, giving them all my WHAT-ARE-YOU-UP-TO face. "Look we looked up the Logans and-." Robin never finished that sentence, it was ended with Starfire bringing me into her hug and yelling right in my ear, "Why did you not tell us you were Beastboy?" Uh oh, cat's outa the bag. I decided to spill on everything.

I ended with my deep secret. "And the reason, well one of the reasons, I attacked my brother is because he broke up with Raven. I really…" I couldn't find the words to say it. Not here. I grabbed Raven's wrist, gently but firmly, "We need to talk." I pulled her to the roof and let go of her wrist. I watched as she eyed me with anger, and when I couldn't take that look anymore I pulled her close and hugged her with enough strength to make Starfire jealous. "Raven I have a crush on you, or maybe, if I can admit it to myself… I love you." I always have more courage around her. "So, does this make us a couple? I mean, I really like you too but I understand if you don't want us to be but if we could go out then I would be happy, but if you don't want me to be your girlfriend-" I stopped her babbling by pressing my lips to hers. She seemed to melt in my kiss and hugged me, pressing just as hard.

That was three years ago. Now Robin and Starfire are married. Robin is Nightwing, as Starfire had said. Me? I work in Africa with my wife and daughter, both named Raven Arella Logan. I couldn't be happier, well sorry to end this but I have to see Raven and then go to bed, well I sleep with her but you know what I mean. This is Garfield Mark Logan, Signing out.


End file.
